Fairy Tail's Secret confessions
by jessicaisme
Summary: This story is about how Natsu and Lucy confess their feelings toward one another but will their relationship last? This story also features Levy X Gajeel, Mira X Laxus, Gray X Juvia, and Erza X Jellal. Reviews are always appreciated. Rated M for future Lemons.


Okay so, I made a couple of changes to the first Chapter because I didn't like it so, I hope those of you that have already read this chapter like it more. Please Comment it would mean the world to me if you do! If you do comment just know I am new to this and I don't know exactly how to work this site but I am learning love you guys!

* * *

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Mira and Lucy were talking at the bar about Natsu.

"So Lucy, have you told Natsu you like him yet?" Mira says so innocently

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I DON'T LIKE NATSU!" she stated with anger in her voice

"Someone is in denial" Mira teased

"Aye" said Happy who flew over at the mention of Natsu's name

"Lucy loves him" Happy Mutters

"I DO NOT, IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL HURT YOU CAT" Lucy spits out furiously as Happy was frightened

"We are just playing around Lucy" Mira said sweetly

"Hey Luce" Natsu said with a toothy smile

"Oh, hey Natsu" Lucy muttered

"Do you know where Happy went?" Natsu asked curiously

"Lucy scared him and he flew away" Mira explained while cleaning the glasses

"How did you scare him?" Natsu inquired

"He was just being a baby as usual" Lucy murmured under her breath

"Happy and I were teasing Lucy" Mira mentioned as she giggled

"I want to tease Lucy too! What was it about?!" Natsu stated excitedly

"It was nothing" Lucy stated as if she was trying to hide something

"Oh come on Luce" Natsu said as he put his arm around her and smiled

"We were just teasing her about how you two would make a great couple

"Mira said as she caught Cana's attention. Natsu's face blushed slightly and looked away

"Aye" Happy shouted, as Natsu looked back Mira gave him a funny look

"Well, I am going to go home. See you at the guild tomorrow!" Lucy said with a huge smile. Happy follows Lucy out of the guild.

* * *

** NATSU'S POV**

"Bye Lucy" Natsu Exclaimed with his toothy smile that Lucy secretly loved. When Natsu looked back at Mira she was giving him a funny but cute look.

"What?" Natsu asked

"Nothing it's just you are so cute when you blush" Mira said to Natsu

"I wasn't blushing I was j…just" Natsu said while blushing and Mira just giggled

"Natsu its okay for you to like Lucy" How does she know? Is it really that obvious?

"What are you talking about I don't like Lucy!" I don't think she will let this go, I don't know what to tell her but the truth.

"Natsu, I see the way you look at her and how you protect her" Mira whispers

"Okay Mira I am not saying I do like her but if I did and I get shot down, our friendship would be ruined!

"Now that I think of it I can't lose Lucy, if I do I will lose someone I really care about and even, might love!

"Not if she likes you, I see it in her eyes every time you two are together" Mira argues

"If that is true I...I have to tell her tonight!" I shout, by now they whole guild is staring at us but I don't care. Before Mira gets the chance to say bye I am gone running towards Lucy's house. By the time I get to her house it is dark.

* * *

** LUCY'S POV**

When I was walking home I started to think of what happened in the guild until I realized Happy followed me out.

"Happy?" I say confused why he was following me

"Aye Lucy" Happy said while starting to fly

"Why aren't you with Natsu?" I asked confused

"He hasn't been acting himself for a while" Happy said sadly

"I have never seen him like this before" Happy says with a concerned face

"Why don't you talk to Mira she is really good with this type of stuff"

"Aye!" Happy shouted

"Thank you, Lucy" I am guessing he started heading back to the guild to talk to Mira.

(Skipped to the time when she got to her house) When I got home it was dark. I started to run a bath to help relieve me of my stressful day. I started stripping off my clothes and turned off the water. When the bubbles were all ready I stepped in.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, please review and tell me if this story is going good or bad. I know it is a bad ending it was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it short. I am open to criticism and I would love to hear it. I will definitely put more of the other characters in the story next chapter. I love you all 3!


End file.
